Guardians
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: Monde parallèle. Dans un monde privé de magie, Yuri et Flynn sont deux orphelins, élevés comme des frères par une troupe ambulante. Mais les deux garçons cachent un secret convoité par des personnes pas toujours bien intentionnées. Il est possible que le rating change. Amour fraternel en début de fic mais possible Fluri dans les prochains chapitres.
1. Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Etant une grande fan de la saga Tales of, il y a longtemps que je voulais écrire une fanfic sur l'univers d'au moins un de ces jeux.

J'ai finalement trouvé la motivation récemment après avoir acheté la version PS3 de Tales of Vesperia (oui, oui, celle où Flynn est VRAIMENT jouable et où on rencontre Patty). Ca m'a replongé dans l'univers et je me suis dit « pourquoi pas écrire une petite fanfic? ».

Par contre, il y a très longtemps que j'ai joué à la version sur Xbox et j'ai à peine repris le fils de l'histoire dans la version PS3. Du coup, même si je me base sur les noms et l'univers global du jeu, vous pouvez considéré que cette fic se passe dans un univers parallèle. Toutefois, je vais essayer de garder le caractère des persos au maximum, même si j'ai un peu peur pour certains que j'ai complètement oublié (oui, Karol, c'est à toi que je pense. J'ai tellement détesté joué avec toi...).

Enfin bref, voici le prologue, j'espère que l'histoire plaira. :)

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic part sur l'idée d'un amour fraternel entre Flynn & Yuri. Toutefois, il est possible que cette relation vire au Fluri (à ce niveau-là, je n'ai pas encore décidé). De ce fait, si ce genre de thème vous gène, ne lisez pas.

**Guardians**

**Prologue**

Il y a plus de 500 ans, le monde Terca Lumeiris était baigné de magie. Chaque être vivant : plantes, monstres, humains, possédait des capacités magiques qui variaient en fonction des individus. Il en existait donc plusieurs types : affilié au vent, à l'eau, à la terre...

Au fils des siècles, les hommes avaient appris à maîtriser cette magie et à l'utiliser pour améliorer leurs modes de vies ou pour combattre et se défendre. Il existait également des écoles de magie pour exploiter toujours plus ce don qui semblait inépuisable.

Puis, brusquement, presque du jour au lendemain, cette magie disparu totalement et un indescriptible chaos s'ensuivit. Les nations se déclarèrent la guerre entre elles, s'accusant mutuellement d'être responsables de cette disparition. Les pertes furent nombreuses et les dégâts considérables. Certains pays disparurent totalement à ce moment-là, ne laissant que ruines et cendres derrières eux. Mais d'autres naquirent également.

Peu à peu, la vie repris ses droits, les êtres vivants s'adaptèrent à leurs nouvelles conditions et un semblant de paix revint à Terca Lumeiris.

Cela fait plus de 500 ans que ces événements ont eu lieu et, pour les générations actuelles, la magie n'est qu'une légende. Au mieux, les gens pensent qu'il s'agit d'un conte qu'on raconte aux plus jeunes.

Pourtant, la magie a bel et bien existé en ce monde, et elle existe encore. Comment je le sais? Tout simplement parce que je suis moi-même une de ces personnes encore capables d'utiliser la magie. Je me nomme Rita Mordio et je suis ce qu'on appelle une Sorcière. Depuis la nuit des temps, mon peuple pratique une forme de magie très particulière et très différente de celle utilisée par les autres humains. C'est ce qui l'a préservée.

Malheureusement, nous ne sommes plus très nombreux. Le savoir de chaque Sorcier se transmet intégralement à un seul et unique héritier, mais quand le dernier d'une lignée meurt sans rien avoir transmis, ce qu'il savait est définitivement perdu, à moins de retrouver ses archives secrètes.

J'ai hérité des archives de ma mère à 12 ans et, depuis, je consacre ma vie à chercher ces archives secrètes afin de savoir pourquoi la magie a disparu. Mais pour l'heure, même dans mes propres archives, je n'ai qu'un seul indice : Adephagos.

**XxXxX**

_**Dans une ville bien éloignée de la maison de Miss Mordio.**_

« Yuri! Réveilles-toi! »

De sa paillasse dans un coin de sa cellule, l'interpellé releva la tête, le regard encore embrumé de sommeil et reconnu les cheveux blonds, presque dorés, de son meilleur ami.

« Flynn? C'est toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Je suis venu te chercher pardi. Tu pensais quoi? Que je m'étais fait arrêté moi aussi? » rétorqua le blond, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Ca fait déjà une semaine que je suis là? » demanda le dénommé Yuri en baillant et en s'étirant. Il préférait ne pas répondre à la dernière question de son ami car l'idée même était grotesque.

En plus, si jamais Flynn se faisait arrêter un jour, il y avait de très forte chance pour que Yuri en soit la cause. Mais il s'était toujours débrouillé jusque là pour tenir son ami en dehors de ses bêtises et il comptait bien continuer.

Inconscient des pensées de Yuri, Flynn avait continué la conversation :

« Comment ça 'déjà'? Je finirais presque par croire que tu aimes cette cellule. »

A ces mots, Yuri se mit à rire. Il était vrai qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps en prison. Mais était-ce sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répliquer quand des imbéciles se vantaient d'avoir rançonné une personne ou d'avoir réussi à voler dans une boutique ? Il évita toutefois de lancer cet argument à Flynn : le blond avait déjà l'air de faire d'énormes efforts pour rester calme, il n'avait pas l'intention d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Sans ajouter un mot, Yuri se leva, réarrangea ses longs cheveux bruns pour qu'il ne lui tombent plus devant les yeux et sorti de sa cellule après qu'un garde l'ait ouvert. Il suivit ensuite Flynn jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment, attendant l'explosion. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : en passant devant une ruelle déserte, le blond lui agrippa le bras et le traîna jusqu'au plus profond de l'allée avant de le plaquer contre un mur.

« Tu le fais exprès? » cria t-il.

« De quoi parles-tu? » répondit le brun arborant un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

« Ne te fiches pas de moi Yuri! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! On est censés faire profil bas, ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais à chaque fois qu'on est en ville, tu te sens obligé de visiter la prison. Je crois que ça fait au moins la 6è fois que tu passes quelques jours dans celle-ci! Est-ce que tu as oublié pourquoi on est obligés de vivre ainsi ou est-ce que tu n'en as plus rien à faire? »

A ces mots, Yuri sentit son orgueil prendre le dessus.

« Tu me gaves Flynn. Je n'ai rien oublié, répliqua t-il agressivement, mais je ne suis pas comme toi, Monsieur Parfait. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frapper ces gens quand ils se vantent d'avoir commis de mauvaises actions. Oses me dire que c'est mal ! »

« Ca l'est puisque tu finis en prison à chaque fois! » insista le blond avant de réaliser que, comme à l'accoutumée, leurs disputes ne menaient nulle part, tout deux étant bien trop têtus pour lâcher prise. Il se massa alors l'arête du nez pour tenter de reprendre son calme. « Laissons tomber. Mais tu sais comme moi qu'on doit être prudents où on se fera prendre. Judith et Nylen ne nous protègent pas depuis toutes ces années pour qu'on se fasse repérer à cause d'une bêtise ».

« Je sais » marmonna Yuri, reprenant lui aussi son calme mais détournant le regard.

Tout deux restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, s'observant, cherchant à deviner ce que l'autre allait faire. Yuri fut finalement le premier à agir. Il passa devant Flynn, reprenant le chemin de la rue principale.

« Tu viens? On rentre, j'ai faim ».

Esquissant un sourire, le blond le suivit sans rien ajouter.

**XxXxX**

Voilà pour le prologue. :)

Petite anecdote d'écriture : quand j'ai trouvé le titre de cette fanfic, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le thème des Cinq légendes m'est venu en tête. Du coup, tout le prologue a été écrit en écoutant l'OST de ce film, car la musique ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête.

Ceci dit, l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec le film, je vous rassure.

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce prologue et j'espère pouvoir posté le chapitre 1 très prochainement.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Voici un nouveau chapitre de _**Guardians**_. Je rappelle que je m'inspire juste des noms/persos du jeu mais que l'histoire se déroule dans un tout autre univers. ;)

Merci aussi aux deux personnes qui ont laissé une review : **A Tale of Brothers** (j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais fan de Flynn, je sais pas si ça se voit mais moi aussi :) ) & **BleachHitsugaya**. C'est gentil à vous.

Dans la mesure où je reprends doucement le jeu, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de OoC dans ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic part sur l'idée d'un amour fraternel entre Flynn & Yuri. Toutefois, il est possible que cette relation vire au Fluri (à ce niveau-là, je n'ai pas encore décidé). De ce fait, si ce genre de thème vous gène, ne lisez pas.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 1 : Présentations**

La petite troupe à laquelle appartenaient Yuri et Flynn campait près de la rivière, à la limite intérieure des remparts de la ville. Les autres membres étaient tous assis autour d'un feu de camp, bavardant avec animation. Judith, la leader du groupe, préparait joyeusement le repas avec l'aide de Patty, la plus jeune d'entre eux. Nylen et Raven, de leur côté, discutaient de leur dernière soirée et se demandaient où la troupe pourrait bien se rendre une fois que tout le monde serait réuni.

En effet, le groupe voyageait de villes en villages, proposant des spectacles contre un peu d'argent et un coin où camper à l'intérieur des remparts. C'était une vie simple faite d'errance mais le groupe fonctionnait un peu comme une famille et chacun s'y sentait à l'aise.

Judith était un peu la « chef de famille ». D'origine kryptienne, une race qui avait presque entièrement disparu depuis plusieurs siècles, elle avait de longues et fines oreilles qu'elle dissimulait parfois à l'aide de ses longs cheveux ou d'un capuchon lorsque la troupe se rendait dans une ville hostile aux « étrangers ».

En temps normal, elle portait un bustier moulant à manches courtes bleu et blanc qui descendait jusqu'à son nombril, révélant ainsi une vieille cicatrice qui partait de sa hanche gauche et remontait légèrement vers la droite.

Elle portait également une jupe plutôt courte et ouverte de la même couleur que son bustier, ainsi qu'un petit short noir et moulant qu'elle portait en-dessous. Cette tenue avait pour but de la laisser totalement libre de ses mouvements afin de pouvoir réagir rapidement lorsqu'elle était en représentation. En effet, Judith adorait la compagnie des bêtes et était donc tout naturellement la dresseuse du groupe. Elle se vantait d'ailleurs de pouvoir dompter n'importe quel animal sauvage ou monstre. Nylen, pour plaisanter, aimait ajouter à la liste Yuri et Flynn qui, il est vrai, étaient un peu sauvages à leur arrivé.

La jeune kryptienne était également une excellente cuisinière, tout comme Patty, à qui elle avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Cependant, elle préférait déléguer cette activité à Yuri lorsqu'il était présent car il était lui aussi talentueux dans ce domaine. De plus, cela l'occupait et lui évitait de se conduire comme un idiot (selon ses propres termes) en allant chercher la bagarre à droite, à gauche.

Charismatique, Judith avait su gagner le respect de tous les membres du groupe sans exception. En outre, il lui arrivait très rarement de se mettre en colère et, d'après Nylen, il ne valait mieux pas car elle était redoutable.

Elle était à la fois une mère et une grande soeur pour les plus jeunes [1] même si elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de les taquiner. Sa cible favorite était d'ailleurs Yuri qui, avec son caractère, avait tendance à partir au quart de tour.

En revanche, sa relation avec Nylen et Raven était plus provocante et elle n'hésitait pas à user de ses charmes pour que l'un ou l'autre lui rende service ; il était d'ailleurs fréquent que Raven se laisse prendre au piège.

Nylen, de son côté, était toujours prêt à rendre service, même s'il préférait de loin éviter les corvées lorsqu'il le pouvait. Ancien militaire à la retraite, il avait gardé une carrure imposante dû à son entraînement et était le « Monsieur Muscle » du groupe. Son rôle consistait à impressionner les passants en tordant toutes sortes de métaux et il avait un certain succès, notamment auprès de la gent féminine. Toutefois, si l'on en croyait Raven, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa force physique : son succès était plutôt dû à sa « belle gueule » qui faisait fondre les demoiselles. Il fallait dire que malgré son âge, Nylen Fedrock était encore très séduisant avec ses traits droits et réguliers à peine marqués par le temps. Il avait également un regard pénétrant et un sourire charmeur qui ne laissait aucune de ces dames indifférente. Son corps était également habilement mis en valeur grâce à ses vêtements : une chemise grise aux revers blancs dont le col était le plus souvent ouvert pour laisser entrevoir sa poitrine musclée, un pantalon noir serré à la taille par une épaisse ceinture de cuir brun et une paire de bottes de la même couleur que la ceinture et garnie de quelques plaques de métal.

Au sein de la troupe, il était un peu la figure paternelle de Yuri et Flynn. Les deux garçons l'admiraient et avaient toujours adoré l'écouter lorsqu'il racontait ses exploits de jeunesse. Il leur avait également appris à manier sabre, épée, couteau... Bref, tout ce qui pouvait les aider à se sortir d'un mauvais pas si jamais ils se retrouvaient seuls face à des ivrognes, des bandits, des assassins ou, pire, des membres de la troupe d'élite Dinoia. Et Nylen n'étaient pas peu fier : les deux garçons avaient appris vite et il leur arrivait même de le battre parfois.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de s'entraîner ou de les entraîner, l'ex-militaire aimait passer son temps avec Raven, son compagnon de beuverie qui était aussi le lanceur de couteaux du groupe.

En effet, malgré une attirance certaine pour les boissons alcoolisées (et les jolies femmes), Raven était très habile. Quelque soit le projectile, il atteignait toujours le point qu'il visait, ce qui était plutôt heureux pour Patty, sa partenaire, qui jouait le rôle de cible.

La jeune fille avait été la dernière à rejoindre le groupe. Orpheline, elle avait été « sauvée » par Raven alors qu'elle était poursuivit pour un vol à l'étalage. Depuis, elle éprouvait énormément de gratitude pour cet homme qui l'avait protégé et tout deux s'entendaient à merveille car ils avaient un caractère très similaire.

Il étaient également très mystérieux tous les deux car une grande partie de leur passé restait inconnu pour les autres membres de la troupe. D'ailleurs, pour bien souligner ce trait de son caractère, Raven portait généralement un long manteau sombre brodé, qui le dissimulait presque entièrement.

Cependant, ni Judith, ni Nylen n'avaient cherché à en savoir plus sur le duo puisque, de toute façon, tout le monde avait quelque chose à cacher dans la troupe. Par ailleurs, Raven et Patty étaient les seuls à ne rien savoir du secret de Yuri et Flynn, le reste du groupe considérait donc qu'ils avaient bien le droit à leur propre jardin secret.

**XxXxX**

Judith s'apprêtait à servir la nourriture qu'elle venait de préparer lorsque les deux garçons que tout le monde attendait arrivèrent. De loin, on pouvait presque les prendre pour des jumeaux tant leur tenues étaient similaires. Seules les couleurs et leurs cheveux permettaient de les différencier : Flynn portait plutôt des couleurs claires, le blanc dominant, tandis que Yuri préférait les couleurs sombres et plus particulièrement le noir.

Les deux jeunes gens furent aussitôt salué dans un tonnerre d'aboiements par Repede, le chien que leur avait donné Nylen. Ce dernier considérait les deux garçons comme ses maîtres et il ne les quittait que sur ordre explicite d'un des deux. Il dormait également avec eux la nuit et participait volontiers au spectacle de Yuri qui, tour à tour, jonglait, jouait l'équilibriste ou faisait simplement rire les gens avec l'aide de Patty.

Il lui arrivait aussi parfois de suivre Flynn lorsqu'il aidait Judith à s'occuper des monstres, une tâche longue et fatiguante mais que le blond préférait largement à l'idée de devoir se mettre en scène. D'ailleurs, c'était le seul membre de la troupe qui ne participait pas au spectacle, préférant rester en retrait.

**XxXxX**

« Vous voilà enfin! » s'exclama Judith, fixant le duo qui s'avançait tranquillement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps Flynn? Il ne voulait plus sortir de sa cellule ou quoi? » plaisanta Nylen arborant son habituel sourire.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent une poignée de secondes avant de prendre place autour du feu en silence, leurs joues rosissant légèrement.

« Ah, je vois, querelle de couple » déclara Raven, l'air tout à fait sérieux, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire tout le monde... sauf les deux concernés évidemment.

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout » s'écrièrent-ils en choeur, le rose de leurs joues virant au rouge, ce qui eu pour effet d'accentuer le fou rire de leurs compagnons qui adoraient les taquiner sur leur relation presque fusionnelle.

Il fallait dire que Yuri comprenait parfaitement Flynn et vice-versa. De plus, les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis des années et avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble qu'ils étaient naturellement devenus extrêmement proches.

Tout deux se souvenaient encore du jour de leur rencontre : un moment inoubliable.

**XxXxX**

_**Zaphias, capitale royale, 12 ans plus tôt.**_

Flynn Scifo, 8 ans, jouait tranquillement dans la cuisine de la petite maison qu'il habitait avec ses parents. Sa mère était en train d'y préparer le dîner et son père, Finath, militaire de profession, ne devait plus tarder à rentrer. Le petit blond était impatient car, en partant le matin, son père lui avait promis une surprise. Toute la journée, Flynn avait questionné sa mère en vain, mais elle s'était contentée de répondre « tu verras bien » ou « sois patient » en souriant et le petit garçon avait finit par se résigner, jouant pour essayer d'oublier toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient encore les lèvres.

Lorsque son père rentra, la surprise fût donc totale mais pas forcément très agréable pour Flynn, puisque son père lui présenta un autre enfant qui avait de longs cheveux bruns. D'abord, le petit blond pensa que ses parents ne voulaient plus de lui mais les paroles de son père le rassurèrent.

« Flynn, je te présente Yuri, il a ton âge. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il sera ton frère, prends bien soin de lui, d'accord ? »

Hésitant, le petit blond hocha la tête et s'approcha prudemment de son nouveau « frère ».

Yuri, de son côté, n'avait pas lâché la jambe de Finath depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la maison. Il avait peur. Cela faisait plus de 5 ans qu'il vivait dans la rue et il en avait pris l'habitude.

De plus, même s'il avait finit par faire confiance à cet homme qui venait régulièrement le voir et s'occuper de lui, il était toujours persuadé qu'intégrer sa famille était une mauvaise idée. Il était persuadé d'attirer le malheur et ne voulait pas maudire la famille de cet homme si gentil.

Pourtant, lorsque Flynn le prit par la main, toutes ses idées noires disparurent d'un seul coup et il eût l'impression d'être à sa place dans ce foyer. C'était comme si le blond était la moitié qui lui faisait défaut jusque là et, s'il en jugeait par son regard, Flynn avait la même impression. Lentement, Yuri lâcha Finath et prit l'autre main du petit blond.

Les deux garçons avaient l'impression d'être dans un nouvel espace-temps, un monde rien qu'à eux, où ils étaient tous les deux à l'aise. Ils ne voulaient plus en sortir mais les adultes, qui n'avaient visiblement rien remarqués, les interrompirent.

« Je suis fier de toi Flynn, tu as réussi à le mettre en confiance » dit Finath en lui frottant la tête.

« J'espère que vous grandirez bien ensemble » ajouta t-il avant de se diriger vers sa femme et de l'embrasser.

**XxXxX**

[1] Je sais que dans le jeu, Judith est plus jeune que Yuri et Flynn mais, pour les besoins de la fic, je l'ai fait un peu plus âgée (elle a 26/27 ans).

Fin du premier chapitre.

C'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre presque entièrement descriptif, donc je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite du rendu. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux ou redondant mais je pense qu'il était important que je situe plus précisément les personnages et le contexte avant d'aller plus loin dans l'histoire.

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette histoire. ;) A la prochaine.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir et bonnes fêtes à tous !

Voici (enfin) un nouveau chapitre de _**Guardian.**_ Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps mais j'ai vraiment été débordé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais je suis de retour et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. :)

En passant, merci beaucoup à **BleachHitsugaya**, **A Tale of Brothers** et **Eliandre** pour leurs reviews construites et instructives. Ca m'aide beaucoup à m'améliorer en tant qu'auteur, alors je vous en suis très reconnaissante! :)

Double merci à **BleachHitsugaya** qui accepte de m'aider à mettre de l'ordre quand je suis paumé au milieu de mes idées. Merci aussi à elle de m'aider à avoir des idées, même si elle ne sait pas toujours ce qu'elle a fait germer dans mon cerveau. xD

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Je pense désormais sérieusement à faire du Fluri donc si cela vous gène, ne lisez pas.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 2 : Trompeuse apparence**

_**Présent**_

Yuri étant enfin sorti de prison, Judith estimait qu'il était temps pour la troupe de quitter Halure. En effet, le groupe restait rarement plus de deux semaines au même endroit mais cela en faisait presque trois qu'il n'avait pas bougé, vu que tous attendaient la libération de Yuri.

Bien sûr, quelques personnes venaient encore voir leur spectacle, mais la plupart des habitants s'étaient lassés et leurs revenues s'amenuisaient en conséquence. Il était plus que temps de partir.

« Quelle est notre prochaine étape ? » demanda Flynn à Nylen tandis qu'il l'aidait à ranger son matériel dans sa roulotte.

« Nous nous sommes décidés pour Capua Nor. Cela fait une éternité que je veux revoir un vieil ami qui habite Dahngrest et c'est le plus court chemin pour y aller. Et puis... ça nous fera éviter Zaphias » ajouta t-il en lançant un regard inquiet au plus jeune.

Dans un premier temps, celui-ci ne répondit pas, faisant mine de ranger tout ce qu'il avait amener dans la roulotte. Mais lorsqu'il ressortit pour chercher d'autres affaires, Nylen l'entendit murmurer un timide « Merci ».

Le soir venu, tout le matériel, y compris celui de cuisine, avait été rangé dans les différentes roulottes et tous les monstres de Judith avaient regagnés leurs wagons de transport (Judith n'aimait pas les cages). Tout était calme dans le camp où la pénombre s'installait peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que des éclats de voix viennent en perturber la quiétude.

« J'ai dit non, et c'est non, la dernière fois tu as fini en prison et nous n'avons pas pu partir ! » déclara fermement une Judith agacée.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici tout seul pendant que vous faites la fête! Ce n'est pas juste ! » répliqua Yuri.

La troupe avait en effet l'habitude de fêter son départ en dînant au restaurant la veille au soir et tout le monde, à l'exception de Repede qui gardait le camp, y participait. Toutefois, lassée des sottises de Yuri, Judith avait décidé, pour cette fois, de le consigner au camp afin de lui mettre un peu de 'plomb dans la tête'. Malheureusement, le brun ne comptait absolument pas lui obéir et la dispute promettait de gagner en intensité si personne n'intervenait. Nylen décida donc de s'interposer entre la dresseuse et l'équilibriste, prenant Yuri à part, il l'entraîna un peu plus loin pour lui parler en privé.

Reprenant peu à peu son calme, Judith se tourna vers les autres membres du groupe et déclara :

« Dès que Nylen a convaincu Yuri de rester, nous y allons », puis elle se tourna vers Repede et ajouta :

« Puisqu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui garde le camp cette fois-ci, veux-tu venir avec nous ? »

Le chien l'observa quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers Flynn, qui se tenait juste à côté de lui. Ce dernier lui sourit et hocha la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'il était libre de choisir ce qu'il voulait. L'animal frotta sa tête contre sa jambe, lui témoignant ainsi son affection, avant de se diriger vers Yuri, toujours en conversation avec Nylen.

« Je crois qu'il préfère rester avec Yuri » traduit Flynn.

**XxXxX**

Après un bon quart d'heure de négociation, l'ex-militaire était enfin parvenu à faire entendre raison à Yuri. Le brun était désormais assis sur une vieille souche, près du feu, mangeant le repas que Judith lui avait préparé dans l'après-midi.

Bien qu'il ait finalement accepté sa punition, il était toujours en colère et, chaque fois qu'il mangeait une nouvelle cuillère de sa bouillie de riz (pourtant excellente), il était de plus en plus amer.

Nylen avait eu beau lui dire que Judith ne voulait que son bien en décidant cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa situation injuste. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'il était arrêté, c'était pour une bonne cause. Lorsqu'il se battait, c'était pour ses idéaux et pour venger ceux qui s'étaient fait escroquer. Pourquoi tout le monde, y compris Flynn, lui disait que cela n'était pas bien ? Il ne comprenait pas et cela l'agaçait de plus en plus.

Il déposa rageusement son bol vide à côté de la souche et contempla le feu face à lui, espérant y trouver la réponse à ses questions.

Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa cuisse gauche : Repede, couché à côté de lui, avait déposé sa tête sur sa jambe et l'observait, l'air inquiet. Soudainement plus calme, Yuri lui caressa doucement la tête. La présence du chien l'apaisait et il remercia silencieusement Nylen de leur avoir offert ce compagnon qui les comprenait si bien, lui et son meilleur ami.

**XxXxX**

Depuis leur rencontre, 12 ans plus tôt, Flynn n'aimait pas être séparé de Yuri. Au départ, il voulait même rester à ses côtés, à l'instar de Repede, mais le brun avait insisté pour qu'il aille en ville avec les autres. Il lui avait même confié la mission de ramener quelques morceaux de viande à leur chien, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude en pareil occasion, et Flynn avait fini par se laisser convaincre. Toutefois, malgré la présence des autres membres de la troupe à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul : décidément, sans Yuri, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans l'ambiance feutré de l'auberge où la troupe dînait. Judith et Nylen, qui semblaient avoir remarqués son air tendu, l'autorisèrent à rentrer au camp une fois le repas fini. De toute façon, ils savaient pertinemment que, autorisé ou non, le blond aurait rejoint son 'frère' ; c'était toujours ainsi : lorsqu'il était question du brun, Flynn n'écoutait plus personne ce qui, par le passé, avait failli coûter cher au groupe et aux garçons.

Après avoir dit au revoir aux autres, qui restaient un peu plus longtemps pour profiter de la soirée, le blond prit donc congé.

Mais lorsque l'air frais de la nuit ranima tous ses sens, il eût une étrange impression, comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Ses suspicions étant généralement fondées, il vérifia rapidement que sa dague était toujours accrochée à sa ceinture avant de descendre la rue qui menait à la rivière.

Il n'avait pas fait vingt pas que trois ombres menaçantes s'avançaient vers lui. Instinctivement, il recula mais sentit une autre présence derrière lui. Tournant la tête, il en remarqua deux autres : il était encerclé.

« Eh les gars, ça ne serait pas la 'petite amie' du redresseur de tort de la dernière fois ? » questionna l'une des ombres, s'avançant toujours plus vers Flynn.

A ces quelques mots, le jeune saltimbanque comprit aussitôt de quoi il était question : ces hommes étaient probablement ceux que Yuri avait combattu la semaine précédente et, s'il en jugeait par sa situation, ils n'avaient visiblement pas du tout apprécié le fait qu'un 'gamin' de 20 ans leur colle une raclé.

Flynn avait malheureusement l'habitude de ce genre de situation : il était facile de comprendre son lien avec Yuri vu qu'ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble lorsqu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés ou que le brun n'était pas en prison. Les 'victimes' de son ami avaient donc pris l'habitude de s'en prendre à lui pour se venger. Il était également fréquent qu'il soit comparé à une fille car, comme il ne se battait presque jamais en public, les gens avaient tendance à penser que Yuri le protégeait et qu'il était faible. C'était typiquement le genre de réflexion qui l'agaçait profondément mais il savait parfaitement que se battre au milieu de la rue principale de la ville ne ferait qu'attirer les gardes et, par conséquent, les problèmes. Serrant les dents, Flynn leva les main en signe de défaite et les plaça derrière sa tête. Aussitôt, l'un des deux hommes placé derrière lui l'agrippa et lui plaça son couteau sous la gorge.

« Tu as l'air plus raisonnable que ton ami, on devrait pouvoir s'entendre » souffla t-il à l'oreille du blond avant de l'entraîner à sa suite dans une ruelle déserte, les autres ombres les suivant.

**XxXxX**

Yuri somnolait à côté du feu de camp, allongé sur le sol et la tête posé sur le flanc de Repede, lui-même à moitié endormi, lorsqu'il ressentit une étrange sensation. Une sensation désagréable. Et il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle signifiait : Flynn avait des ennuis.

L'équilibriste se releva d'un coup avec toute la souplesse dont il était capable, attrapa son épée qu'il avait gardé près de lui au cas où un rôdeur se serait faufilé dans le camp, et couru vers le coeur de la ville, Repede sur ses talons.

Arrivé dans la rue principale, il laissa l'animal chercher l'odeur du blond et le suivit lorsqu'il se dirigea vers une ruelle sombre et malodorante. Mais à peine avait-il entré la ruelle qu'il manqua de se cogner à celui qu'il était venu chercher.

« Yuri, fais attention! On a failli s'assommer ! » déclara son meilleur ami sur le ton de la plaisanterie, visiblement de très bonne humeur : ce petit combat de rue avait été moralement très satisfaisant pour lui.

« Encore des imbéciles qui voulaient se venger ? » demanda Yuri et jetant un oeil par-dessus l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier hocha la tête et le brun ajouta, la mine boudeuse :

« Tu aurais pu m'en laisser quelques-uns... »

Flynn se mit à rire.

« Tu te serais ennuyé. Ils étaient plutôt mauvais. Allez viens, ne restons pas là, si un garde passe, il faudra expliquer ce tas de corps meurtris derrière moi et je n'ai pas très envie de me donner cette peine. »

Le trio repris donc prestement le chemin du campement.

Une fois arrivé, Flynn donna à Repede les morceaux de viande qu'il avait récupéré pour lui puis s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami. Tout deux observèrent le feu quelques minutes sans mot dire jusqu'à ce que le blond pose sa main droite sur la gauche de son compagnon. Aussitôt, le brun laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule, ses longs cheveux agissant comme une sorte de coussin protecteur. Les deux garçons se sentaient incroyablement bien ainsi, comme le jour de leur première rencontre. Ils étaient à nouveau dans ce monde qui n'existait que pour eux et, pour l'heure, cela suffisait amplement à leur bonheur.

**XxXxX**

Fin de ce chapitre. Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu.

J'ai voulu mettre Flynn et Yuri un peu plus en valeur dans ce chapitre, ainsi que leur relation plus que fusionnelle. Là encore, je ne suis pas forcément très adroite pour décrire ce genre de relation mais je crois que j'ai réussi à le faire ici sans que ça paraisse trop niais. :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !

Je vous souhaite encore une fois de bonnes fêtes. A la prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonne année à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à **Eliandre**, **BleachHitsugaya **et **A Tale of Brothers** pour vos reviews. C'est toujours aussi agréable! :)

Double merci à **BH** pour sa patience et son soutien. Pour les idées qu'elle me donne parfois sans le savoir et pour son caractère qui m'inspire parfois (pas taper). :D

Je crois que ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écris pour l'instant. J'étais (très) inspirée. J'ai aussi beaucoup retravaillé la première partie. J'espère qu'elle est compréhensible car j'ai eu peur de me mélanger un peu les pinceaux dans mes notes parfois.

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Je pense désormais sérieusement à faire du Fluri donc si cela vous gène, ne lisez pas.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 3 : Aska & Luna**

Alexei Dinoia était un homme à la stature et au charisme imposant, qui effrayait parfois les foules autant qu'il les rassurait. A Sylvana, royaume dont il était le régent depuis un peu plus de 10 ans, nul n'ignorait qui il était, d'où il venait et ce qu'il avait accompli. Car, bien qu'il soit encore fort jeune (il avait tout juste la trentaine), Alexei avait déjà accompli beaucoup d'exploits, ce qui lui avait valu, très tôt, d'être remarqué par son roi. A 17 ans, il avait été le plus jeune soldat à intégrer la garde royale de Zaphias, un poste réservé aux soldats les plus émérites, car leur rôle consistait à protéger le souverain et sa famille.

C'était d'ailleurs en temps que garde royal qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois Ioder, le prince héritier de Sylvana, qui avait à peine un an de plus que lui. Émerveillé par ses exploits, le prince venait régulièrement le voir pour lui demander des anecdotes ou des conseils en matière de combats. Rapidement, les deux jeunes hommes devinrent très proches et Ioder s'arrangea pour qu'Alexei devienne son garde personnel.

Par la suite, le jeune soldat ne cessa de gravir les échelons, passant de militaire à notable, puis à conseiller du roi.

Bien sûr, certains ne voyaient pas son ascension fulgurante d'un très bon oeil, à commencer par la fiancée d'Ioder, qui trouvait qu'Alexei était beaucoup trop proche de son futur époux. Mais l'ex-soldat déjouait toujours avec brio les complots et tentatives d'assassinat le visant et, au fils des exécutions, le nombre de ses opposants diminuait.

La princesse, quant à elle, ne fut jamais inquiétée, et épousa Ioder lors de son vingtième anniversaire. Malheureusement, leur bonheur fut de courte durée, puisque l'héritier du trône se tua quelques mois plus tard lors d'une partie de chasse. Effrayé, son cheval s'était cabré et le prince s'était brisé la nuque en tombant.

Ses funérailles, aussi émouvantes que grandioses, avaient été célébrées par le grand prêtre avec Alexei, alors premier conseiller du roi, pour seul représentant de la famille royale. En effet, le coeur du roi, malade depuis des années, n'avait pas supporté la mort de son unique héritier. Quant à la reine, effondrée suite à cette double perte, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir, se laissant dépérir. La jeune princesse, de son côté, n'avait pu venir car, enceinte, elle ne quittait plus le palais. Toutefois, comme l'exigeait le protocole, elle avait salué le convoi funéraire depuis le fenêtre de sa chambre, drapée de noir.

Le royaume se retrouva ainsi sans roi, avec un hériter ou une héritière à naître. Pour assurer la transition, la reine choisit donc de confier la régence à Alexei, en qui elle avait totalement confiance, étant donné qu'elle-même ne se sentait plus capable d'assurer le poids de sa fonction.

Peu après, à la naissance de la petite héritière, elle se retira dans un couvent en compagnie de ses suivantes, de sa belle-fille et de sa petite-fille, Estellise.

La jeune héritière avait à présent 10 ans et, d'ici 5 ou 6 ans, elle serait à même de monter sur le trône. Alexei savait que son temps à la tête du royaume était compté et cela l'angoissait de plus en plus car son plus grand projet restait à ce jour inachevé.

**XxXxX**

Au cours de ses nombreuses années de service au palais de Zaphias, Alexei avait découvert l'existence des Sorciers, ainsi que leur représentant au palais : l'ambassadeur Garista.

Bien sûr, lors de leur rencontre, le jeune prodige s'était montré plutôt sceptique quant aux aptitudes des Sorciers, mais quoi de plus normal ? Comme tous les enfants de Terca Lumeiris, il avait grandit en entendant parler de la magie comme d'un mythe. Il fut toutefois impressionné après avoir assisté à quelques expériences de l'ambassadeur, sous le regard amusé d'Ioder. Il fut même plus que convaincu : la magie le fascina et il fréquenta de plus en plus le Sorcier pour comprendre l'histoire de cette 'science' désormais perçue comme un mythe par ses pairs.

A cette occasion, il appris que ceux qui pouvaient encore utiliser la magie étaient peu nombreux mais qu'ils vivaient le plus souvent cloîtrés chez eux pour poursuivre leurs recherches. Seuls quelques Sorciers jouaient le rôle d'ambassadeur auprès des différents monarques ou chefs, afin de palier les éventuels problèmes que pourrait causer une expérience magique mal maîtrisée [1].

Garista lui appris également que d'autres personnes, en dehors de son clan, étaient capable d'utiliser la magie. Une légende parlait notamment de deux êtres, surnommés Aska et Luna par les Sorciers, qui renaissaient tous les cent ans. Ils étaient à la fois vénérés et craints par les êtres magiques car, si l'ont en croyait les grimoires de Garista, ils étaient la clé qui permettrait à la magie de renaître ou de disparaître à jamais.

Obnubilé par cette légende, Alexei, une fois devenu conseiller, forma une petite troupe d'élite, qu'il chargea de sillonner la ville, puis le pays, à la recherche de celles ou ceux qui pouvaient être les réincarnations d'Aska et Luna.

Il avait eu une piste, détectée par Garista, à peine quelques semaines avant de devenir régent : un flux de magie inhabituel était apparu à Zaphias. Mais lorsqu'il envoya sa troupe pour vérifier, elle ne trouva que les parents de deux jeunes garçons qui avaient mystérieusement disparus.

Faisant rapidement le lien, Alexei en conclut que ces enfants étaient les magiciens qu'il cherchait, mais ils s'étaient désormais volatilisés et leurs parents déclarèrent, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, que les enfants avaient simplement disparus et qu'ils ignoraient où ils étaient. Des voisins, il n'avait pas obtenu grand chose non plus, si ce n'était que l'un des gamins était blond et l'autre brun.

Malheureusement, il dû suspendre les recherches une fois devenu régent afin d'étouffer l'affaire : des parents morts lors d'interrogatoires et des enfants jamais retrouvés ne pouvaient pas le rendre populaire, or il avait besoin de consolider sa position.

Mais, à peine un an plus tard, il avait relancé sa troupe aux trousses des deux enfants, espérant les retrouver au plus vite.

**XxXxX**

_**Présent. Quelque part entre Halure et Capua Nor**_

« Yuri, Flynn, debout! On repart bientôt! » lança Judith en ouvrant violemment la porte de la roulotte qu'ils partageaient. Flynn, qui était déjà réveillé depuis une bonne heure, était en train de finir de s'habiller. Il salua donc silencieusement la jeune femme avant de jeter un coup d'oeil amusé à Yuri, qui avait rabattu ses draps au-dessus de sa tête en grognant, dans l'intention visible de prolonger sa grasse matinée.

Malheureusement pour lui, Judith avait la ferme intention de le sortir du lit, même s'il fallait qu'elle le traîne elle-même jusqu'à l'extérieur pour cela. Compatissant mais réaliste, Flynn laissa le duo à leur petit duel matinal et sortit pour retrouver les autres membres de la troupe auprès du feu de camp. Repede, qui ne supportait pas les cris le matin, le rejoignit rapidement.

« Ah, Yuri a encore une panne d'oreiller? » demanda Nylen en tendant une tasse de café chaud au nouvel arrivant.

« Comme d'habitude » sourit le blond, avant de remarquer qu'il manquait un autre membre du groupe. « Et à priori, ce n'est pas le seul. Où est Raven ? »

« Je crois qu'il est malade » répondit tristement Patty. « Depuis que nous avons quitté Halure, il y a deux jours, il se plaint de maux de tête. Il n'a pas arrêté de me dire que c'était supportable, mais j'ai peur que ce matin... »

« Ne bougez pas, je vais aller le voir » déclara Nylen. L'ex-militaire n'était pas vraiment inquiet : il était fréquent que Raven ait des maux de tête à cause de l'alcool, même s'il le tenait très bien. Cependant, devant l'air inquiet de Patty, il préféra s'assurer que tout allait bien et se dirigea donc vers la roulotte de son ami.

**XxXxX**

Lorsque Nylen revint près du feu, Yuri et Judith avaient rejoint les autres et buvaient tranquillement leur tasses, non sans se jeter quelques regards noirs à l'occasion. Le 'Monsieur Muscle' de la troupe s'avança directement vers la dresseuse, sans même prendre la peine de taquiner Yuri, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea prestement vers la roulotte de Raven, l'air inquiet. Les trois plus jeunes, surpris par ce manège inhabituel, restèrent une minute sans savoir quoi faire, avant de suivre les adultes.

Mais arrivés devant la roulotte, Nylen leur bloqua l'accès jusqu'à ce que Judith reparaisse à la porte d'entrée.

« Ce qu'il a n'est pas contagieux, tu peux laisser entrer Patty » déclara t-elle après avoir vu la petite fille au bord des larmes. Cette dernière se précipita alors dans le véhicule sans plus attendre.

Judith se tourna ensuite vers les trois personnes restées avec elle.

« Ce n'est pas très grave, mais j'aurais besoin de quelques ingrédients supplémentaires. En un sens, Raven a plutôt de la chance car nous sommes tout près des collines d'Ehmead et on y trouve pile ce qu'il me faut. Yuri, Flynn, vous voulez bien y aller s'il-vous-plaît? Je vous prépare la liste de ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent mais Nylen s'interposa :

« Tu n'y penses pas Judith! Seuls, tous les deux ? Passe encore quand on est en ville, mais en forêt ? C'est dangereux! »

« Il savent se défendre Nylen, c'est toi qui me l'a assuré. Et ils ne seront pas seuls, Repede sera avec eux, pas vrai? » se défendit Judith en ce tournant vers l'animal qui approuva en aboyant.

Le plus âgé ne trouva rien à répondre. La discussion était close.

**XxXxX**

Nylen regarda s'éloigner les garçons qu'il avait vu grandir pendant dix ans en ayant l'impression qu'il ne les reverrait plus. A ses côtés, Judith posa une main sur son épaule et murmura :

« Tu sais, ils ont tous les deux 20 ans maintenant. Ils ne resteront pas avec nous éternellement. Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasse. Vois ça comme un entraînement. Ils ne vont pas bien loin de toute façon. Ils seront de retour pour dîner. »

L'ex-militaire savait qu'elle avait raison mais, malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très protecteur envers ces deux garçons que son meilleur ami lui avait confié un peu plus de dix ans auparavant.

**XxXxX**

Au bout de quelques heures à parcourir les collines boisées d'Ehmead, les garçons s'autorisèrent une pause. Ils avaient trouvé toutes les plantes demandées par Judith et il ne leur restait plus qu'à redescendre au campement. Assis près d'un petit ruisseau, ils profitaient du calme des lieux lorsqu'une idée germa dans l'esprit de Yuri : les collines d'Ehmead étaient célèbres pour leurs fleurs crachant un pollen paralysant [2]. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu de problème car ils avaient été prudents mais Yuri eût tout à coup très envie de faire une bonne blague à Flynn. Prétextant une envie pressante, il s'éloigna en quête de la fameuse fleur. Il en trouva une petite très rapidement et revint tranquillement vers Flynn dans l'intention de la secouer juste au dessus du blond.

Malheureusement, son plan tomba à l'eau lorsqu'il trébucha sur une racine et tomba de tout son long à quelque mètres de son ami. Aspergé de pollen dans sa chute, c'est lui qui se retrouva paralysé dans une position ridicule, le nez dans la terre.

Flynn, de son côté, avant entendu Yuri tomber et s'était retourné pour graver dans sa mémoire le visage du brun au moment où il se relèverait. En effet, l'équilibriste était si agile qu'une telle maladresse de sa part était rare et le blond comptait bien savourer cet instant, d'autant plus que Yuri ne l'épargnait jamais en pareille occasion. Cependant, quand il vit que son meilleur ami ne se relevait pas, il se redressa et alla voir ce qu'il se passait.

Mais lorsqu'il vit Yuri, puis la fleur, il comprit et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« T-tel est pris, qui croyait prendre » parvint-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Puis il agrippa le brun et le traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'au ruisseau où avait attendu Repede, non sans s'être débarrassé de la fleur avant d'être lui aussi figé. Il s'assit ensuite à côté du paralysé, qu'il avait retourné sur le dos.

Yuri, totalement figé, se contentait de lui lancer des regards noirs, ce qui renforçait l'hilarité du blond.

« S-sois patient » dit-il après avoir repris le contrôle de son corps et de sa respiration. « D'après ce que nous a enseigné Judith, la paralysie s'estompe au bout d'une demi-heure. »

Au regard que lui lança Yuri, Flynn comprit qu'il se vengerait sans doute plus tard, mais dans l'instant, il ne pouvait rien lui faire et le blond sourit largement à son vis-à-vis pour le narguer un peu. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait lui-même prendre sa revanche sur Yuri sans risques, il n'allait pas se priver.

**XxXxX**

Au bout de 20 minutes, l'équilibriste commença à retrouver des sensations dans ses doigts et dans ses orteils, mais il était toujours incapable de parler ou de bouger convenablement.

Flynn, qui s'occupait en taillant un morceau de bois, lui lançait régulièrement un coup d'oeil amusé tandis que Repede dormait la tête posée sur son abdomen.

Soudain, l'animal releva la tête, humant l'air et dressant les oreilles. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un danger guettait les garçons et il se mit à grogner. C'était à peine audible mais Flynn se tourna vers lui et tendit l'oreille à son tour. Cependant, gêné par le bruit du ruisseau, il ne parvenait pas à identifier le moindre son suspect. Il se leva donc et disparu dans le bois. Il revint peu après, la démarche rapide, le teint blême et le regard inquiet.

Sans prendre la peine de rassurer Yuri, qui le questionnait du regard, il confia le sac de plantes à Repede et agrippa son ami, l'entraînant dans les bois.

Il le dissimula dans un bosquet et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Repede, quant à lui, était prêt à bondir à la moindre alerte.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que le brun comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait : une troupe de soldats (il le sut au bruit que faisaient leurs armures) arpentaient le bois.

« Cherchez partout! » entendit-il « Ils sont ici, on nous l'a certifié! »

Son sang se glaça d'effroi. Ces hommes étaient-ils à leurs trousses ? Si oui cela signifiait sans doute... Mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Flynn. Horrifié, il comprit ce que le blond avait en tête mais était totalement incapable de l'arrêter, car il pouvait à peine bouger ses bras et articuler. Il secoua donc légèrement la tête pour essayer de lui faire comprendre son opinion sur son idée.

Pour le rassurer, son vis-à-vis passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa la joue en lui murmurant « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira ». Son regard était tendre mais aussi déterminé.

Il ordonna à Repede de veiller sur Yuri et quitta discrètement leur cachette.

A peine une minute plus tard, le brun entendit le bruissement d'un feuillage et un garde cria :

« En voilà un! »

« Attrapez-le! » hurla un second.

Le brun maudit alors son impuissance, son idées saugrenue à l'origine de sa paralysie, mais aussi cet imbécile de Flynn, qui risquait de se faire arrêter pour le protéger.

**XxXxX**

[1] Petit clin d'oeil, ici, à Pascal de Tales of Graces f. :D

[2] Je sais que les fleurs paralysantes sont assez grandes dans le jeu mais dans cette fic, elles font la taille de fleurs normales. A titre de comparaison, on va dire que ça ressemble en taille & apparence à un narcisse.

Fin du chapitre 3.

Je précise que vous pouvez essayer de me tuer à cause du cliffhanger, mais si vous y parvenez, il n'y aura pas de suite. :D

Ce chapitre est assez long et je n'ai même pas mis tout ce qu'il devait y avoir dedans, mais je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre trop long par rapport aux autres pour ne pas déséquilibrer la fic.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de le lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite réview. ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! :)

Tout d'abord, comme à l'accoutumée, merci à **BleachHitsugaya**, **A Tale of Brothers **et **Eliandre **(j'ai en effet décrit Alexei de façon à ce qu'il soit un personnage ambiguë. Contente qu'il t'intrigue ! :) ) pour leurs commentaires! :) Et double merci à **BH** pour son aide habituelle. ;)

Ce chapitre est certes publié peu de temps après le précédent, mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Cet update sera probablement le dernier avant février, j'en ai peur. Janvier risque en effet d'être un peu surchargé et j'ai mes autres fics à avancer. En outre, j'ai commencé à travailler sur une nouvelle fic Fluri et je compte bien poster le prologue prochainement (vu que celle-ci avance bien). N'hésitez pas à aller la voir quand je l'aurais publiée. ;)

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Je pense désormais sérieusement à faire du Fluri donc si cela vous gène, ne lisez pas.

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 4 : La troupe d'élite Dinoia**

Au grand mécontentement de Yuri, l'idée de Flynn semblait marcher : il n'entendait plus que le silence de la forêt, ce qui signifiait que les soldats étaient tous partis à la poursuite du blond.

S'il arrivait quelque chose à son ami à cause de sa bêtise, le brun ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'est pourquoi il essayait vainement de se redresser depuis qu'il le départ de son compagnon et de ses poursuivants. Malheureusement, même s'il avait désormais retrouvé le contrôle de son corps, ses membres étaient encore engourdis et ses jambes peinaient à le soutenir. Malgré tout, s'aidant des arbres à proximité, il se relevait inlassablement sous le regard inquiet de Repede.

Finalement, après une lutte avec lui-même qui lui paru interminable, il parvint à se redresser et à stabiliser suffisamment son corps pour pouvoir marcher.

Il lança ensuite un regard à son chien, qui portait encore le sac d'herbes sur son dos, et, d'un signe de tête, lui ordonna de chercher son autre maître. L'animal s'exécuta aussitôt et suivit la piste du blond à travers les bois, Yuri le suivant de près.

**XxXxX**

Au début, Flynn était assez confiant quant à son idée, même s'il savait que Yuri devait être rongé par l'angoisse et la culpabilité.

Son plan de base était simple : il lui suffisait d'attirer les 4 soldats qui fouillaient le bois à ses trousses, puis de se cacher dans un arbre ou un bosquet une fois que le brun serait hors de danger. Par la suite, il lui aurait suffit de contourner discrètement les hommes en armures comme il l'avait déjà fait et de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas anticipé le fait qu'il puisse y avoir d'autres soldats dans ces collines et il se maudissait intérieurement pour ça. Prévenus par la trompe de leurs collègues, d'autres gardes étaient en effet apparu pour lui bloquer la route. Jusqu'à présent, il était parvenu à leur échapper en changeant brusquement ses trajectoires, mais maintenant qu'il avait une douzaine de soldats à ses trousses, il se trouvait à court d'options. Par ailleurs, s'il continuait de courir ainsi à l'aveugle, il risquait de se faire encercler par l'arrivée d'un autre groupe de gardes ou de se retrouver dans un champs de fleurs paralysantes. Se sachant piéger, il agrippa la poignée de l'épée qu'il portait à sa ceinture et fit volte-face, prêt à affronter les adversaires qui le poursuivaient.

Surpris par ce brusque revirement, les huit soldats toujours derrière lui s'arrêtèrent et dégainèrent eux aussi leurs lames. Le blond s'inquiéta un instant de la disparition de quelques soldats : avaient-ils rebroussés chemin à la recherche de son compagnon (les gardes semblaient savoir qu'ils étaient deux) ? Avaient-ils été cherché du renfort ? L'avaient-ils contourné ?

Mais il n'eût pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger davantage puisque les hommes en armures lancèrent rapidement leur premier assaut.

**XxXxX**

Alors que ses forces revenaient peu à peu, Yuri accélérait le pas, terrifié à l'idée d'arriver trop tard pour son ami. Il ne l'avait pas encore retrouvé mais plus il suivait la piste, plus les traces de pas étaient nombreuses.

« Imbécile » marmonna t-il avant d'entendre un faible gémissement un peu plus loin.

Il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venait le son et fut surpris de trouver un soldat, visiblement paralysé. Une fleur se trouvait à proximité du corps et le brun sourit d'un air narquois.

'_Bien fait_' pensa t-il avant de reprendre la piste.

Peu de temps après, il entendit des éclats de voix et des bruits de métal qui s'entrechoquent. Ne connaissant pas le nombre d'adversaires, il ordonna à Repede de retourner auprès de la troupe pour appeler des renforts tout en dégainant son épée.

Cependant, malgré son ordre, l'animal ne bougea pas et semblait presque le toiser du regard, comme s'il le mettait au défi de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. N'ayant que peu de patience en cet instant, le brun répéta alors son ordre d'une voix un peu plus forte et ferme avant de s'élancer vers le lieu d'où venaient les bruits de bataille.

Repede fixa le dos de son maître quelques instants, fit mine de le suivre, avant de se raviser et de repartir en sens inverse.

**XxXxX**

Arrivé sur les lieux du combat, Yuri ne prit pas vraiment la peine d'analyser la situation : contrairement à Flynn, c'était son instinct et sa vitesse qui le rendaient redoutable à affronter, il fonça donc dans le tas.

Son compagnon avait déjà visiblement réussi à assommer deux des gardes, puisqu'ils gisaient inconscient à terre. Un troisième les rejoignit dès que Yuri fit irruption dans la mêlée et un quatrième se retrouva bientôt à terre, la jambe transpercée et en sang.

Les soldats furent en effet totalement pris de court par son intervention et se désorganisèrent très vite, laissant au brun le champs libre pour rejoindre son ami quelque peu essoufflé. Il ne s'était pas laissé encerclé mais avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie à se défendre, Yuri se plaça donc entre lui et les 4 gardes qui restaient afin de lui donner le temps de reprendre des forces.

Les soldats, de leur côté, bien qu'un peu moins nombreux, reprirent progressivement leur stratégie qui consistait à attaquer à tour de rôle dans le but de fatiguer leur adversaire. Cette technique avait deux avantages : les soldats se fatiguaient moins en se répartissant la tâche et un adversaire épuisé était plus facile à capturer. Leurs ordres étant de prendre les garçons vivants, c'était leur meilleur option. Malheureusement, l'arrivée impromptue du brun risquait de changer la donne, d'autant plus que son style de combat était bien plus imprévisible et anarchique que celui du blond.

Cette théorie se vérifia lorsque le nouvel arrivant esquiva un coup avec une souplesse hors norme, avant de répliquer avec une force bestial et surprenante au vu de sa carrure. Son malheureux opposant s'effondra, du sang s'échappant d'un des angles morts de son armure.

La blessure paraissait sérieuse et ses collègues eurent un instant d'hésitation : devaient-ils l'aider ou se saisir des deux jeunes en priorité ?

Ces quelques secondes suffirent cependant pour que leurs proies leur filent entre les doigts : les garçons s'étaient en effet jetés vers eux dans l'intention de faire une percée. Passant entre deux des soldats, trop lents à réagir, ils repartirent en courant en direction de leur campement.

Les soldats mirent quelques secondes à se ressaisir, puis deux d'entre eux se lancèrent finalement à la suite de leurs cibles tandis qu'un troisième s'agenouillait auprès de leur compagnon blessé.

**XxXxX**

Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, hors d'haleine, Flynn et Yuri se retournèrent pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient plus poursuivit. Il furent rassurés de ne voir personne et échangèrent un regard complice lorsque, tout à coup, le brun sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et bascula dans le vide. Rattrapé de justesse par Flynn, grâce aux prodigieux réflexes de ce dernier, il se balança quelques secondes dans le vide avant de lancer, pour dédramatiser la situation :

« Eh bien, quelle journée ! »

Son compagnon ne lui répondit pas, concentrant l'énergie qui lui restait pour essayer de le remonter, tout en se promettant de ne plus jamais courir sans regarder où il mettait les pieds.

Les deux garçons étaient en effet arrivés en haut d'une falaise et Yuri avait glissé en courant trop près du bord. Heureusement, la présence d'arbres à proximité faisait que de nombreuses racines dépassaient hors de l'amalgame de terre et de roches, si bien que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux s'en servit comme de points d'appuis pour remonter, épargnant ainsi au maximum les forces de son ami.

Malheureusement, le sort avait décidé de s'acharner contre lui. Alors qu'il était presque totalement remonté, un nouveau groupe de soldats les aperçu. Au même moment, la racine sur laquelle il venait de mettre son pied droit s'avéra être pourrie et céda sous son poids.

Flynn, à la fois surpris par l'irruption de nouveaux gardes et la perte d'équilibre de Yuri desserra quelque peu son étreinte sur le poignet du brun. Il avait à peine relâché ses doigts, mais cela fut suffisant pour que la gravité l'emporte et son meilleur ami tomba.

Choqué, Flynn ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer et resta immobile quelques instants. Puis il se pencha en avant, espérant que le brun s'était raccroché à une branche, à une fougère, à un rocher... bref, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dévalé les 8 ou 10 mètres qui les séparaient du sol.

Malheureusement, il n'eût pas la chance de voir ses espoirs se concrétiser : le corps de son meilleur ami gisait au bas de la pente abrupte.

Il se prépara alors à descendre à son tour pour lui porter assistance lorsque deux bras, protégés par de larges plaques de métal, le saisirent par la taille. Les soldats ! Il les avait totalement oubliés !

La surprise passé, il se débattit violemment contre son agresseur : Yuri avait besoin de lui. Il devait le rejoindre.

Mais les soldats étaient bien décidés à ne pas laisser échapper une proie qu'ils pourchassaient depuis des années. Deux autres gardes vinrent prêter main forte à celui qui le tenait et, à trois, ils réussirent à le maintenir au sol, sur le ventre, les mains derrière le dos.

Un quatrième soldat, libre de ses mouvements, entreprit alors de lui lier les poignets et les chevilles.

Impuissant, terrifié, inquiet mais aussi rongé par la culpabilité, le jeune garçon se laissa alors envahir par ses émotions et cessa de résister, à la surprise de ses ennemis. Il retint toutefois ses larmes : il avait peut être perdu le contrôle de son corps mais il restait maître de son esprit.

Un homme à l'allure un peu plus importante que les autres, probablement un gradé, s'approcha alors de lui et le jaugea du regard avec dédain. Puis, il se tourna vers le bord de la falaise pour regarder le corps de Yuri.

« Voilà qui est fâcheux » dit-il « J'espère pour vous qu'il n'est pas mort. »

« De cette hauteur mon capitaine... » commença un soldat, mais son officier l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Même s'il l'est, nous devons nous en assurer. Vous deux, dit-il en désignant deux hommes, retournez tout de suite au campement, prenez deux hommes avec vous et un brancard. Qu'il soit mort, ou vif, ramenez-le. »

Les deux soldats saluèrent et quittèrent les lieux au pas de course.

« A nous maintenant » reprit le capitaine en se tournant vers son captif, que ses geôliers avaient mis à genoux. « Es-tu bien Flynn Scifo, fils du traître Finath Scifo, porté disparu il y a un peu plus de 10 ans ? »

Serrant les dents, le blond ne répondit pas et fit de son mieux pour garder une expression neutre.

« Je vois. On ne tirera donc rien de toi. » déclara le capitaine plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur. Se tournant vers les deux hommes qui encadraient le jeune garçon, il ajouta :

« Amenez-le au camp. Nous aurons tout le temps de le questionner sur le chemin de Zaphias. »

« Bien, capitaine Cumore » s'écrièrent en choeur les deux soldats.

**XxXxX**

Flynn était épuisé. Cette journée avait été un véritable enfer et il ne savait plus où il en était. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient en lui : la peur, la colère, la culpabilité, l'impuissance, la résignation, la douleur... mais ce qui les dominait toutes, c'était son angoisse quant au sort de Yuri.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le camps militaire, situé de l'autre côté des collines, il avait immédiatement été placé sous une tente. Après avoir coupé la corde à ses chevilles mais pas celle lui liant les poignets, ses geôliers l'avaient placé contre un poteau de bois au centre de la pièce de toile. Il avait ensuite dû s'agenouiller là et laisser un des gardes le ligoter à la pièce de bois au moyen d'une corde qui s'enroulait autour de son abdomen. Depuis lors, il était seul. Il n'avait pu demander à personne des nouvelles de son meilleur ami, même s'il était intérieurement convaincu qu'il était vivant : son monde se serait effondré autrement.

Malgré tout, son angoisse montait de plus en plus au point qu'il ne prêtait même plus attention à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux mais il les ravala en se disant que Yuri se moquerait probablement de lui s'il le voyait ainsi. Ils avaient appris à rire des pires situations pour les surmonter. Mais cette fois, Yuri n'était pas là et le blond laissa échapper un sanglot.

**XxXxX**

Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seul sous l'effet de la fatigue lorsque les battant de la tente s'ouvrirent brusquement. De nouveau alerte, Flynn releva la tête et, à sa grande surprise, il vit des gardes entrer en transportant un brancard.

« Yuri! » s'écria t-il, soulagé, mais le brun ne réagit pas.

Les soldats déposèrent le blessé inconscient dans un coin de la tente, juste assez loin de Flynn pour qu'il ne puisse pas le toucher mais suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse détailler ses blessures. Et ce qu'il voyait n'était pas plaisant du tout : des ecchymoses et des plaies décoraient le corps meurtri de son 'frère'. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits et ses jambes, probablement cassées, étaient un vraie champs de bataille, mais, au moins, il respirait. Et maintenant qu'il était avec lui, Flynn pouvait enfin l'aider.

Se redressant un peu pour soulager ses jambes engourdies, le blond se contorsionna pour atteindre la doublure de sa botte gauche, dans laquelle était dissimulée une petite lame fine, afin de ne pas être détectée en cas de fouille.

Il y parvint au prix de considérables efforts, les poignets en sang à cause de la corde qui semblait se resserrer de plus en plus à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son objectif.

Une fois la lame en main, il entreprit de trancher les liens qui entravaient ses poignets, s'arrêtant quelques minutes lorsqu'un soldat entra pour lui donner à boire.

Une fois ses poignets libérés, il remit la lame dans sa cache puis passa ses bras par dessus le cordage qui l'attachait au poteau de telle sorte que la corde se situe sous ses aisselles. Il se releva ensuite et fit glisser la corde jusqu'à ses pieds pour s'en défaire facilement.

Enfin libre, il jeta un oeil à l'extérieur à travers l'interstice entre les deux battants de l'entrée avant de se précipiter vers Yuri.

Prenant une des mains de son ami, Flynn la porta jusqu'à sa joue de sorte que la paume soit contre son visage et laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Yuri » murmura t-il.

A ces mots, une lueur à la fois douce et éclatante les enveloppa tous les deux. Cela dura à peine une fraction de secondes, mais lorsqu'elle se dissipa, le brun s'était éveillé.

« Encore en train de pleurer?! » furent les premiers mots qu'il prononça.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts lui répondit par un chaleureux sourire contrastant avec les larmes qu'il versait encore. Contrarié par cela, son ami entreprit alors de lui essuyer les yeux avec son pouce, profitant du silence qui suivit pour détailler les lieux.

« On est pas à la maison » déclara t-il, parfaitement conscient qu'il exposait un fait évident. Son but n'était pas de faire la conversation mais d'apaiser le blond en faisant comme si tout allait bien. Il essaya ensuite de se lever mais retomba rapidement sur le brancard.

« Aïe, j'ai du faire un sacré plongeon ».

« Tu n'as pas idée! Mais j'ai essayé de te soigner un peu. » répondit Flynn. « Ce n'est pas parfait parce que j'ai un peu perdu la main mais... »

« Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs?! » l'interrompit Yuri en se redressant brutalement avant de retomber à nouveau, gémissant de douleur.

« Chuut! » répliqua le blond avant d'aller jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Heureusement, aucun soldat ne se trouvait à proximité. Ils estimaient en effet que, la tente des prisonniers étant au centre du camp, il leur serait impossible de s'enfuir sans être repérés, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient désarmés et que l'un des deux était gravement blessé.

Cependant, Flynn n'était pas sûr que les choses resteraient ainsi une fois la nuit tombée, et le soleil était justement en train de décliner. S'il voulait remettre son ami sur pieds pour s'évader, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il retourna donc auprès de lui et Yuri répéta sa question plus calmement.

« Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs ? »

« Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fais ? Vu notre situation, c'était le seul moyen de te sauver. »

« Mais nous avions décidé de ne plus les utiliser » répondit faiblement le blessé.

« Je sais. » dit simplement Flynn avant de reprendre la main de Yuri et de réutiliser son pouvoir de soin sur lui.

Malheureusement, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'en était pas servi et il avait un peu de mal à suffisamment maintenir le flux de magie pour être réellement efficace. Et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas lorsqu'il fut interrompu par des cris et des grognements.

Il se retourna, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir été découvert, mais fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la tente. Les bruits de lutte l'inquiétèrent tout de même et il retourna voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Le camp est attaqué par des monstres ! » s'exclama t-il, revenant vers Yuri pour l'aider à se relever. Même s'il n'était pas totalement rétabli, il pouvait désormais marcher en s'appuyant sur son meilleur ami.

« C'est l'occasion de fausser compagnie à nos hôtes si je comprend bien ? » questionna le brun, goguenard.

Son ami aux cheveux courts lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et l'aida à sortir de la tente. Grâce au chaos ambiant, ils réussirent à se faufiler jusqu'aux confins du camp sans être vu. Ils descendirent ensuite prudemment mais facilement dans l'un des fossés qui délimitait le camp. Remonter de l'autre côté s'avéra, en revanche, plus compliqué et le blond dû partiellement porter Yuri.

Ils avaient commencé à s'éloigner en direction des collines lorsqu'ils entendirent un garde hurler à travers le chaos :

« Les prisonniers ont disparu! »

Blessé ou non, ils allaient devoir courir.

**XxXxX**

L'adrénaline permettait aux garçons, tout deux à bout de forces, de courir toujours plus vite, mais ils se demandaient pendant combien de temps encore ils pourraient tenir.

« Tu ne penses pas que ça serait mieux si on se séparait pour brouiller les pistes ? » suggéra Yuri avant d'ajouter, après avoir vu le regard noir que lui lança son ami « Quoi? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fais ce midi. Toi tu essayais de te sacrifier bêtement. »

Flynn soupira. « Tu n'essaies pas de te sacrifier parce que tu n'arrives plus à courir, tu es sûr? »

« Quand bien même je ne pourrais plus courir, je me cacherais. Et si on est séparés, nos poursuivants devront en faire de même. Ca sera plus facile de les semer. »

« Vu sous cet angle... » répondit le blond, malgré tout mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Yuri seul dans son état.

« On se retrouve au campement » décréta le brun en lui souriant une dernière fois avant de bifurquer sur la droite, ne lui laissant que le choix d'accepter.

Malgré sa désapprobation, Flynn continua de son côté pendant un bon quart d'heure, mais la fatigue commençait peu à peu à prendre le dessus sur l'adrénaline.

Tout à coup, il glissa sur une mousse, ce qui le déséquilibra ; en tentant de se rattraper, il mit le pied dans une ornière et tomba à la renverse dans un trou qu'il n'avait pas vu, car dissimulé par la végétation. Par chance, sa chute fut amortie par ce qui semblait être une botte de paille ou, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa avant de passer au travers et d'atterrir dans une pile de livres, dont certains lui tombèrent ensuite sur la tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Mais juste avant de tomber dans les pommes, il entendit une voix s'écrier :

« En voilà une façon d'entrer chez les gens! »

**XxXxX**

Fin du chapitre 4.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent/commentent cette histoire. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien régulier. J'essaierai de poster la suite le plus tôt possible. :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sur ce chapitre. A la prochaine. ;)


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! :)

Comme d'habitude, gros merci aux reviewers : **BleachHitsugaya **(ça vaut aussi pour les coups de mains réguliers ;) ), **Eliandre** et **Mayuko-chan**. J'ai eu beaucoup de remarques sur la grosse poisse des garçons. C'est vrai que j'ai pas été tendre, mais ce chapitre est un peu plus reposant à ce niveau. J'espère que je me suis pas planté pour retranscrire les sentiments et émotions.

Je suis quand même contente d'avoir réussi à finir ce chapitre avant février. Merci à tous pour votre soutien.

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Je pense désormais sérieusement à faire du Fluri donc si cela vous gène, ne lisez pas.

**PS** : Rien à voir avec la fic mais, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Tales of Zestiria est (enfin) sorti au Japon! :) Voilà, je sais, ça sert à rien, mais en bonne fangirl, je devais l'annoncer. :D

**Guardians**

**Chapitre 5 : Séparés**

Tout était calme à Zaphias, capitale royale de Sylvana. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et seuls quelques fêtards, contrebandiers et brigands arpentaient encore les rues de la cité.

Tout était parfaitement calme en ville et rien ne laissait présager qu'une véritable tempête se déchaînait, à cette même heure, dans le bureau du régent.

« Mais quelle bande d'incapables ! » s'emporta Alexei en faisant les cent pas « Ils les avaient trouvés et il n'ont même pas été fichu de les entraver suffisamment pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas... »

L'homme le plus puissant du pays parvenait à peine à contenir sa colère. La veille, dans l'après-midi, il avait reçu un message de Cumore, l'un des gradés de sa troupe d'élite, lui annonçant qu'il avait réussi à retrouver les garçons qu'ils cherchaient depuis tant d'années. Alexei s'était alors laissé gagner par un enthousiasme nuancé car, prudent, il ne voulait pas non plus crier victoire trop vite. Grand bien lui en fit, puisque quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était sur le point de se coucher, il avait reçu un second message lui disant que les garçons s'étaient enfuis et que beaucoup de soldats avaient été blessés lors d'une attaque de monstres. La troupe était donc sur le chemin du retour, bredouille, et probablement inemployable pour plusieurs semaines. Cela l'avait tellement contrarié qu'il ne put s'endormir et préféra retourner travailler.

Garista, qu'Alexei n'avait jamais vu dormir, le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Désormais assis dans un des confortables fauteuils à bras du bureau, il regardait son vis-à-vis faire les cent pas en maugréant, d'un air amusé.

« Calmez-vous votre Altesse. Vous allez finir par creuser un cercle dans le sol de votre bureau à force de tourner ainsi. »

« C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Notre plan est tombé à l'eau et toi, tu fais de l'esprit ? » répliqua vivement le jeune régent, toujours en proie à une sourde fureur.

« Mais non. Vous vous emportez pour rien. Vos hommes, qui reviennent à l'heure où nous parlons, savent désormais à quoi ressemblent ces mystérieux garçons. Il sera beaucoup plus aisé de les retrouver à présent. Gardez espoir. » déclara calmement Garista.

Ces paroles, ainsi que le ton employé par son complice, rassurèrent quelque peu Alexei qui cessa d'arpenter la pièce et retourna s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil, derrière le magnifique bureau en bois d'ébène sur lequel étaient disposées des piles de papiers importants.

« Garder espoir » répéta t-il, songeur, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Puis, soudain, il se releva et se tourna brusquement vers le Sorcier qui l'observait toujours, le sourire aux lèvres.

« En parlant d'espoir Garista, où en es-tu avec ce que tu m'as promis ? »

Pendant une fraction de secondes, le sourire du Sorcier disparu, avant de revenir en place comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« J'avance dans mes recherches, Seigneur. Mais vous savez très bien que même si je parviens à recréer le corps, seul le Roi des Esprits peut ramener l'âme, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je le sais. Je sais aussi que c'est pour ça que nous avons besoin d'Aska et Luna. Eux seuls ont le pouvoir briser le sceau qui retient le Roi prisonnier. Et si, comme tu me l'affirme, leur capture n'est plus qu'une question de jours, alors tes recherches doivent aboutir prochainement. Suis-je clair ? » décréta fermement celui qui avait autorité à Zaphias.

« Vous êtes limpides, votre Altesse » répondit l'intéressé en se levant « Je retourne donc de ce pas à mes grimoires. »

Le Sorciers s'inclina légèrement puis prit congé, son long manteau de soie voletant derrière lui au rythme de ses pas.

**XxXxX**

Lorsque Yuri ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à truffe, avec Repede, son fidèle compagnon. Le chien avait la tête posé sur son abdomen et lui lançait des regards inquiets, presque larmoyants, ce qui était très inhabituel. Il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose mais Yuri ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quoi, d'autant plus qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement la décoration de sa roulotte, il était donc chez lui, en sécurité. Il tendit sa main droite et caressa distraitement la tête de l'animal, tentant de se remémorer ce qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état d'anxiété. Il pensa tout d'abord qu'il avait sans doute fait l'un de ses habituels cauchemars, mais lorsqu'il voulu bouger ses jambes pour se redresser, la douleur qu'il éprouva lui rafraîchit la mémoire : il repensa à sa blague stupide, aux soldats, à sa chute vertigineuse, à la poursuite, à la séparation...

« Flynn? » appela t-il, se rappelant soudain leur promesse de se retrouver au campement. Il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer comment il y était arrivé, mais s'il y était parvenu dans son état, le blond devait forcément être là aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Se redressant avec peine, il s'adossa au mur contre lequel se trouvait le lit et scruta l'intérieur de la roulotte.

« Flynn?! » répéta t-il avec un peu plus de force, la panique le gagnant au fur et à mesure que ses yeux balayaient la pièce sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Tout à coup, la porte de la roulotte s'ouvrit, mais le soulagement laissa vite place à la déception lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Nylen.

Le plus âgé arbora un sourire un peu triste en le regardant et s'avança doucement vers lui avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit.

« Enfin réveillé ! Tu en as mis du temps » lança t-il, un brin moqueur, espérant faire sourire son jeune protégé. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

« Où est Flynn? » demanda ce dernier, impérieux.

Nylen soupira. Il avait espéré pouvoir éviter le sujet tant que Yuri ne serait pas rétabli, car il ne voulait pas ajouter cela à sa peine, mais son vis-à-vis ne lui laissait pas le choix. Secouant tristement la tête, le plus vieux murmura :

« Perdu. »

**XxXxX**

Lorsque Flynn s'éveilla, il constata rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu. Rien ne lui semblait familier, que cela soit la pièce, les différents objets qui s'y trouvaient ou encore le lit dans lequel il était allongé.

« Où suis-je ? »

La question lui avait échappé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un y réponde. Pourtant, une voix énergique le fit : « Chez moi, monsieur le destructeur de livres ! ».

Se croyant seul jusque là, le blond sursauta, se redressa et se tourna dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Une jeune fille feuilletait un vieux grimoire dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait de courts cheveux châtains et portait une veste ample à dominante rouge et noire, qui descendait juste au dessus de ses genoux.

Physiquement, elle avait l'air d'avoir 4 ou 5 ans de moins que lui, mais son visage dégageait une telle assurance qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quel âge lui donner et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. De plus, il avait l'impression de la déranger, puisqu'elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre pour le regarder. Il décida donc de rester silencieux et observa plus attentivement la pièce.

En dehors d'étranges bibelots poussiéreux, cette dernière était quasi-exclusivement remplie de livres et d'étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond.

Flynn se souvint alors de sa chute et de son 'atterrissage' dans une pile de livre. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs très nettement avoir pris quelques-uns de ces ouvrages sur la tête. Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, que ça soit au niveau de la tête ou ailleurs. Examinant son corps, il ne constata rien d'anormal, en dehors de ses poignets que la jeune fille avait visiblement pris la peine de bander. Il avait vraiment dû les abîmés en tentant de se libérer.

L'image de Yuri sur le brancard lui revint alors en mémoire et il pria secrètement pour que son ami soit en sécurité. Lui-même ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger et pourrait sans doute rejoindre le campement rapidement. Du moins, il l'espérait.

**XxXxX**

Après l'annonce de Nylen, Yuri eût le souffle coupé pendant si longtemps qu'il fut ensuite secoué par une violente quinte de toux.

Le 'monsieur muscle' de la troupe le prit alors dans ses bras, comme il le faisait autrefois, lorsque les garçons étaient plus jeunes, et le brun se calma peu à peu.

Se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de celui qu'il considérait comme un père, le jeune homme reprit sa position contre le mur et demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Je ne me souviens pas de tout. »

Nylen hésita. Yuri avait besoin de repos. Mais tel qu'il le connaissait, le plus jeune ne dormirait probablement pas avant d'avoir ses réponses, alors il s'exécuta :

« Hier, ou plutôt avant-hier – oui, tu as dormi une journée entière – lorsque Repede est venu nous chercher sans vous, on a tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il voulait qu'on le suive alors c'est ce que nous avons fait, Judith et moi. Patty est restée pour s'occuper de Raven et au cas où vous rentreriez tout seuls.

Mais une fois dans les bois, nous avons compris que vous aviez été retrouvés par les gardes. On vous a cherché partout avec l'aide de Repede mais votre piste partait dans tous les sens et il n'arrivait pas à la suivre. Finalement, on a trouvé un soldat, paralysé à cause du pollen, et Judith s'est chargé de l'interrogatoire – je te laisse imaginer... je plains presque ce pauvre bougre – et nous avons obtenu la localisation de leur camp ».

« Vous êtes allés jusqu'à leur camp ? » l'interrompit Yuri.

« En effet. Une fois sur place, à la réaction de Repede, on a compris que vous vous étiez fait capturer mais, à deux, on ne pouvait rien faire. Judith a alors eu l'idée de dresser quelques monstres du bois pour qu'ils attaquent le campement. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que vous en avez profité pour fuir, n'est-ce pas? »

Le brun hocha la tête. « Et après? » questionna t-il, une étrange sensation s'imposant de plus en plus en lui.

« Après... On a essayé de vous rattraper grâce à Repede mais quand votre piste s'est séparé, il a suivit la tienne, sans doute parce qu'il a sentit que tu étais mal en point. C'est Judith qui t'as retrouvé. Je ne sais pas comment tu a fait ton compte mais tu avais réussi à monter dans un arbre et à t'y évanouir sans tomber. Je t'ai pris avec moi et nous sommes rentrés. Judith et Repede sont repartis en sens inverse pour essayer de retrouver Flynn mais ils sont rentrés bredouille après quelques heures. A priori, sa trace disparaît au milieu de nul part. » conclut tristement Nylen, n'osant pas regarder dans les yeux celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses fils.

Yuri, de son côté, était au bord des larmes mais les retenait de toutes ses forces : c'était Flynn qui pleurait tout le temps pour rien habituellement. Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. S'il n'avait pas proposé de se séparer, s'il n'avait pas été aussi gravement blessé... s'il n'avait pas voulu faire cette blague stupide, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, et le blond serait encore à ses côtés.

Malgré la douleur, il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les encercla de ses bras, et y enfoui son visage. Il ne pleura pas. Mais il resta des heures ainsi, à ruminer son chagrin et sa culpabilité, Repede et Nylen près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule de fatigue.

Son père adoptif le réinstalla alors dans une position plus confortable, rabattit les draps sur son corps meurtri et sortit discrètement, laissant le soin à Repede de le veiller à nouveau.

**XxXxX**

Après avoir détaillé la pièce en long, en large et en travers, Flynn s'était recouché. Sa mystérieuse interlocutrice semblait l'ignorer et il ne voyait pas comment sortir sans son aide vu qu'il n'avait pas aperçu la moindre porte ou fenêtre dans la pièce. Dormir était donc ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Mais au moment où il allait fermer les yeux, il entendit le bruit sec d'un livre qu'on referme brusquement.

« Es-tu Aska ou Luna ? » la question avait claqué dans l'air, tel un fouet, et le blond se redressa d'un bond, toute trace de fatigue ayant disparu de son visage.

« Pardon? Désolé, mais je me prénomme Flynn. » déclara t-il, feignant l'ignorance.

« Je ne te demande pas ton nom humain. Es-tu Aska ou Luna ? » répéta la jeune fille, toujours sur le même ton sec.

« Comment...? »

« Tu as utilisé la magie récemment. Je peux encore en sentir des traces autour de toi. C'est un type de magie que nous autres, Sorciers, ne maîtrisons pas, donc tu dois forcément être l'une des deux réincarnation de la légende » décréta la demoiselle aux cheveux courts.

Flynn ne savait plus quoi répondre et il était hors de question qu'il dévoile sa véritable identité à une parfaite inconnue, même si cette dernière l'avait aidé. Il resta donc silencieux mais demeura sur ses gardes.

« Tu ne veux rien me dire? » dit-elle, l'air déçu. « Quel dommage, ce que tu sais aurais été bien utile pour mes recherches... Tant pis. »

Et sans s'intéresser à lui davantage, elle prit un nouveau livre et se re-plongea dans ses recherches.

Le 'danger' passé, Flynn sentit soudain ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde et, gagné par le sommeil, il s'écroula sur le lit.

**XxXxX**

Garista s'adonnait tranquillement à l'une de ses expériences lorsqu'il reçu un message magique. Laissant son travail en suspend, il se dirigea vers l'orbe qui lui servait à communiquer avec ses confrères et déclara :

« Ici l'ambassadeur Garista, à qui ai-je l'honneur? »

L'image d'une jeune fille vêtu de rouge et de noire lui apparu :

« Rita Mordio, fille de Pascal Mordio [1]. Je me permet de vous contacter pour vérifier quelque chose : vous avez bien promis la moitié de vos archives à qui aurait des informations sur Aska et Luna, n'est-ce pas? »

« En effet. »

« Dans ce cas, je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser » annonça t-elle en s'écartant quelque peu, révélant derrière elle un jeune homme blond inconscient.

**XxXxX**

[1] Référence ici à Pascal de Tales of Graces f, personnage que j'adore et qui me fait bien rire. Son lien de parenté avec Rita est évidemment purement fictif. ;)

Fin du chapitre 5.

Oui, je sais, encore un cliffhanger. Ne tapez pas. :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. C'est toujours plaisant et ça motive. :D


End file.
